


o que se faz com uma lua?

by wiseong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseong/pseuds/wiseong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eu trocaria mil estrelas por ti — e eu estou falando sério.</p><p>[desafio challenge relâmpago no twitter | OTPTrash | tema: <i>imagine pessoa B do seu OTP dizendo que troca mil estrelas pra dar a lua pra pessoa A</i>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	o que se faz com uma lua?

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter não é meu. Não obtenho grana por isso — quem dera. 
> 
> Essa fanfic foi feita para um dos challenges relâmpagos de madrugada no Twitter, e cuja ideia é basicamente sortear um tema trash do twitter @OTPtrash para cada ficwriter. O meu foi retirado de uma música de Luan Santana e envolve, basicamente, altas doses de humilhação por parte de Draco tendo que quotar sertanejo diante de Harry. 
> 
> Vocês superam isso. Bom proveito! ｡◕‿◕｡

E então você acorda e não há ninguém ao lado.  
Seus olhos cinzentos, um tanto semicerrados, miram o vazio, o nada que há ao seu lado, e demora um pouco de tempo para perceber todo o significado disso. E é com hesitação que você move a mão direita, tocando o lado intocado da cama, onde deveria exisitr uma pessoa e não há, o que deveria ter sido e não foi. Dói, não dói?, esse momento no qual você quer fechar os olhos outra vez e voltar a dormir, mergulhar em sonhos confusos e um tanto vívidos, onde você está voando nos ares e depois, subitamente, está em bares conversando com tanta gente estranha — e daí você se vê beijando outro alguém, um rosto borrado, lábios quentes, e a sensação de que está traindo lhe acomete em pleno sonho, e é sufocante.  
E você lembra. 

Os dias, porém, precisam acontecer.  
E eles acontecem, em tons de gris, essa névoa persistente no qual tudo se desmorona ao seu redor. Já não quer mais manter suas roupas arrumadas de forma impecável, mas você tenta, insiste, luta contra si mesmo para lembrar de lavar as roupas, passá-las e guardá-las. E você convence a si mesmo de que é necessário tomar café da manhã, e é por isso que vai lá e prepara suco, passa manteiga nas torradas, serve-se de bolo enquanto vê o jornal da manhã. Nenhuma notícia lhe importa, mas as vozes tagarelas informando acidentes de trânsito, mortes de celebridades e a previsão do tempo são importantes para que sua mente se distraia dos seus próprios demônios. Você não quer lembrar realmente da ausência, e do vazio doloroso que se arrasta há tanto tempo. 

Há quanto tempo está assim, Draco?  
Há quanto tempo que Harry foi embora, lhe gritando palavras sobre o quão você era um menino estúpido, mimado e riquinho metido a besta? Foram essas as palavras? Foi dessa forma que ele disse, as palavras cuspidas em sua cara com misto de desprezo e mágoa? E então ele foi embora por aquela porta, batendo-a com força, talvez esperando que você fosse atrás e provasse que ele estava errado, que ele sempre estivera errado, mas você não provou isso, não é mesmo? Oh, não, você ficou ali, parado como um panaca, e esperou pacientemente que ele voltasse. Como um príncipe que espera a lealdade dos seus vassalos, você sentou em seu sofá cinzento, tão cinzento quanto seus olhos, e esperou ali, por dias que se tornaram semanas e semanas que se tornaram meses, e agora aí está você, precisando lembrar de comer, de tomar banho e de buscar as roupas na lavanderia.  
Bem que dizem que o orgulho é a ruína dos Malfoy.

Então você segue com o dia.  
Você sai de casa, a gravata ajustada, o terno bem-passado. Se irrita com o trânsito, se irrita com o motorista que te fechou o caminho, de ares petulantes, e se irrita com a sua vaga preferida de estacionamento já tomada por um colega qualquer que chegou mais cedo. Então aperta os botões do elevador, sobe uns tantos andares, cumprimenta alguns colegas, liga seu computador, outro dia, o mesmo dia — para você, todos os dias tendem a serem iguais. E a manhã e os cafés e o sanduíche como almoço e os relatórios e mais relatórios e a bronca do chefe pelo seu desleixo com alguma reunião e o marasmo, uma sucessão de coisas desinteressantes, coisas que te irritam e te deixam ligeiramente nauseado. E vai ser assim, vai ser assim todos os dias, e você sabe disso.

Porém, alguma coisa mudou hoje — você o vê.  
Ele está ali, o sorriso fresco de quem poderia ser o herói do universo, os olhos brilhantes e vívidos. E você sorri um tanto bobamente, muito mais por estar desconcertado do que feliz, quando percebe que os cabelos dele continuam tão rebeldes quanto outrora, tão negros e espetados para todos os cantos. Ele conversa com seu chefe sobre uma coisa qualquer, e parece tão distante, tão alheio, como se estivesse tudo bem, como se não tivesse passado todos aqueles dias e noites contigo, a dormir ao seu lado e sussurrar em seus ouvidos o quanto te queria. Ele parece tão bem!, e seus ombros decaem, um tanto tristonhos. Você queria poder falar com ele, dizer o quão se arrepende de tê-lo deixado ir e—

Por que não vai?

Você o observa atentamente, um plano se desenhando com cuidado em seus pensamentos. Espera, com cuidado, o momento no qual Harry se despede do chefe, todo cheio de sorrisos e apertos de mão, e se direciona para o outro lado do andar. E então percebe que o cenário de encurralá-lo perto ao elevador já não é possível por agora — Harry estava indo em direção ao banheiro. A decisão foi tomada tão velozmente, tão subitamente, seu corpo se erguendo quase que assustando seu colega da escrivaninha vizinha e daí você, um tanto embaraçado, tenta sussurrar uma desculpa esdrúxula, mas nenhuma frase realmente compreensível sai dos seus lábios e seu colega simplesmente presume que você estava realmente passando muito mal para caminhar até a direção ao banheiro com tanta determinação.

— Oh — você mordisca o lábio inferior, um tanto hesitante — eu—  
E você pensa em pedir desculpas pelo momento inoportuno e ir embora, se enterrar em um buraco para esconder toda a sua vergonha, tudo o que restou do seu orgulho em frangalhos. Harry, porém, dá de ombros, abotoa a braguilha e parece indiferente, se pondo a lavar as mãos, o rosto vermelho, em um fingimento simplório de que não te conhece. Isso te provoca um riso baixo — você adorava os momentos que vivia de embaraçá-lo, de fazê-lo querer morrer de tanta vergonha, as faces rubras e quentes. Mas o riso se desfaz e as palavras se avolumam na garganta, criando esse nó quase insustentável de se manter. O que dizer?, pergunta-se, o que dizer a alguém que é tudo e você ainda quer que seja tudo? Lembra dos filmes românticos que fazia graça, das frases piegas e cafonas, e percebe que são todos ridículos porque ninguém sabe como ser charmoso nesses momentos. O amor, ele é sempre uma coisa patética e não há escapatória.

— Harry — e o nome ganha aquela forma pesada, quase como um segredo a ser dito. Ele ergue os olhos para o reflexo no espelho, de onde ele pode te ver com nitidez — eu… eu não sei o que dizer — ele ergue um dos cantos dos lábios em um sorriso triste, meio que quebrado, como quem diz que não é novidade nenhuma. Você nunca sabe o que dizer. 

O seu reflexo, você percebe, é todo em tons de cinzas. 

— Eu tenho sido estúpido. Panaca. Cretino. — a lista de insultos cresce de forma bastante criativa, a autodepreciação lhe concedendo um certo tipo de prazer mordaz — filho-da-puta. Cabeça de melão. Ok. Eu… eu faria tudo por você, Harry. Eu sei que sou um egoísta e que faço tudo pensando em mim e no nome de Malfoy e, meu Deus, mas eu faria tudo por você e eu odeio dizer isso porque eu adoraria ser um mistério, e fazer essa pose de badboy cheio de “daddy issues” ou sei lá mais o quê, mas-

O riso em Harry sai um pouco frouxo e você sabe que isso acontece quando ele acha que você está sendo absolutamente ridículo, como quando você tentou defender de que hidratantes para pés era a oitava maravilha da humanidade. 

— Eu trocaria tudo por você. Te daria meu sobrenome, se você não odiasse ele mais do que odeia azeitona no arroz. Mas eu daria. E… não precisa ser minha casa, se os móveis te incomodam. Eu troco. Eu faço o que você quiser. Eu… eu trocaria mil estrelas para te dar a lua se você quisesse. Nós podemos sair agora e viajar até onde sei lá fica a sede de NASA e conversar a respeito. Sei lá.

Harry franze as sobrancelhas, incrédulo.

— Draco — ele se vira, encostando-se contra a pia, os braços cruzados — que merda eu vou fazer com uma lua? 

— Ah. Sei lá. Deixá-la no seu quarto — você diz em um tom displicente, como se fosse uma bobagem — deve ficar bonito. Isso não importa, Harry, o que importa é que você pode ter uma lua ou mil estrelas ou um asteróide ou um carro Ferrari, eu não me importo, mas eu te daria se fosse o bastante para você voltar. Para casa. Para mim. 

Mas ele continua a manter as sobrancelhas erguidas, e você sabe que ainda não ganhou.  
Tarde demais para voltar atrás agora.

— Ok. Qual a parte de eu estou inteiramente me humilhando diante de ti para que o senhor Testa-Rachada volte à minha casa você não entendeu?

— Oh, tudo — e Harry sorri — só não estou convencido de que isso é o bastante. Talvez você devesse fazer uma declaração pública de desculpas. Com faixas. E um carro de som. E a lua junto. 

Você ergue as sobrancelhas, como quem assume um desafio, a percepção de que ele está muito mais te testando a paciência do que realmente lhe estabelecendo condições para que seu retorno fosse assegurado. Mas a pior parte é essa — perceber que você é perfeitamente capaz de alugar um carro de som, colocar faixas estúpidas em letras absolutamente horríveis sobre o quanto quer ele de volta, e ainda colocar um maldito balão enchido com hélio em formato de lua como um toque à piada toda. Você sabe que seria capaz porque não existe um nível mais baixo que pode existir, e seu orgulho se perdeu em míseros pedacinhos de cristal em algum dia nos últimos meses. Não há mais nada que você não seria capaz de fazer, e é por isso que você avança alguns passos e rompe toda a distância, e toma-o em beijo, fome e desejo.

É exatamente como na primeira vez.

Harry desfaz os braços cruzados, tomado pela surpresa, e demora dois, quatro, seis segundos que se passam com uma lentidão quase insuportável para retribuir, seus olhos se fechando e suas mãos se movendo, se afundando nos seus cabelos tão claros que parecem até mesmo prateados a depender da luz. Você sorri entre um beijo e outro, a satisfação de ver que ainda há Harry, seus beijos e seus afagos, em algum lugar e, outra vez, você o toma, dessa vez mais gentilmente.

Está tudo bem.  
Agora, está tudo bem — e seus dias já não serão mais tão gris.

(e, felizmente, todas as estrelas continuam a cintilar nos céus. Idem quanto à lua.  
        a NASA lhe disse muito gentilmente que esse tipo de acordo era impossível.  
                tudo bem. Você comprou um adesivo fluorescente em formato de lua e colou-a no teto do quarto  
e agora vocês dois tem uma lua para admirarem. por quê não?)


End file.
